We Wil Be There For You
by Providencelover
Summary: This story follows the story Getting To Know You. Find out what happens to Syd Hansen with her battle of being in a coma.


We Will Be There For You  
  
By: Providencelover and Forever Fairy  
  
Dream Sequence;   
  
Lynda appears beside her daughter.   
  
Lynda: You've got to hold on Syd. Hold on!  
  
Lynda squeezes her daughter's hand and disappears.   
  
Syd's hospital room:   
  
Joanie rushes in the room with a nurse right behind her.   
  
Nurse: I paged Dr. Hopper, how long has she been seizing?   
  
Jim: About three minutes.   
  
The nurse injects something into Syd's IV and she stops thrashing around.   
  
Nurse: Dr. Hopper should be here shortly.   
  
The nurse leaves the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Casey and Christy are crying softly on the couch.   
  
Joanie goes over to them.   
  
Joanie: Its ok now, Syd's ok.   
  
Casey: (crying) What if she's not the next time.   
  
Joanie gives both girls a hug.   
  
Joanie: She's going to be fine.   
  
Casey goes over to Syd and takes her hand. She squeezes it and for a split second Casey sees Syd's fingers move.   
  
Casey: SYD? Can you hear me?   
  
Joanie rushes over to her sister's side.   
  
Joanie: Casey what's wrong?   
  
Casey: She squeezed my hand.   
  
Joanie binds down to Syd and takes her hand.   
  
Joanie: Syd! Syd can you hear me? Its Joanie.   
  
The group waits but Syd doesn't move, she remains motionless on the bed.   
  
Casey's watching Syd intently for some movement.  
  
Casey: (loudly) C'mon Syd, you have to pull through! You have to make it!  
Joanie: Case! Hey, Casey! (grabs her arm) Shouting isn't going to help!  
Casey: (crying) I just can't understand this! Why did this happen Joanie?   
Why?  
Joanie: I don't know Casey. I don't understand it either. But we have to   
keep it together. We have to stay strong for Syd's sake.  
Christy: (touches Casey's arm) I know how you feel guys.  
Casey: I'm trying to think back on when we all met.  
Christy: I think I had to have my appendix removed.  
Casey: (smiling) Oh yeah. And we lied to her about our parents.  
Christy: Then she found out that mom and dad were dead...  
Casey: And about our foster "parents". (making quotes with her fingers)  
Joanie: You know what, I think that might be what we need to help Syd pull   
through this. You guys can sit here and remind her of all the things that   
she lives for.  
Christy: That's a good idea. Thanks Joanie.  
  
Change scene - in Syd's dreams  
  
Syd: What's going on here? Why can't I wake up? Where's that crying coming   
from?  
Lynda: You're in a coma Syd.  
Syd: A coma?  
Lynda: Yes. The illness is back again. You were in a car accident and   
crashed. Christy, Casey, and Joanie are in the room with you right now.  
Syd: I can feel someone's hand. And I hear them crying. Mom, am I having   
seizures?  
Lynda: (sighs) I'm afraid so, dear.  
Syd: (panicking) Oh gosh! Casey and Christy must be total basket cases right   
now!  
Lynda: Syd, don't worry! Your father and Robbie and Joanie are there with   
them.  
Syd: I can't wake up mom! I want to wake up! Please let me wake up!  
Lynda: Not yet, Syd. Eventually, things will work out. For now, just listen   
to them while they talk to you.  
Syd: No mom! Don't leave me, please! I'm... I'm scared.  
Lynda: (chuckling) That's a first. Don't worry Syd. I'll always be with you.   
Forever.  
  
Lynda disappears and Syd listens to the sobbing voices.  
  
flash back to hospital room.  
  
Casey: Hey Syd. It's Casey. Joanie said that we should talk to you and   
remind you of us. Of what you're living for.  
Christy: Yeah, and it's Christy too. We miss you Syd. Please come back to   
us. We all love you.  
Casey: See? That's a reason to live, isn't it? Everyone here loves you.  
Christy: Yeah and what about your patients, the ones that you've helped   
already and the ones to come? What would anyone do without you? What would   
WE do without you?  
Casey: Remember? That's how we met, when Christy had Appendicitis. And all   
that we've been through with our foster parents, everything.  
Christy: (sobbing) Please Syd. Please come back to us. We need you.  
  
Syd begins to stir to everyone's surprise.  
  
Casey: (gasps) Oh my gosh! Christy, look!  
  
Flash to Syd's dreams  
  
Lynda: They need you, Syd! They need you! And you need them. You have to   
pull through. This is your life and Casey and Christy are now a part of it.   
You were born to help people, Sydney! You dedicated your whole world to it.   
Now it's time to follow through with that promise.  
Syd: Ok. Ok mom. I will. I promise...  
  
Dream slowly fades as Syd wakes up.  
Casey: Syd!!   
Syd focuses her eyes on Casey.   
Syd: What happened?  
Joanie: You were in a very bad accident and your illness is back again. You've been in a coma for about a week now.   
Syd: What illness?   
Casey and Christy look at each other.   
Joanie: The illness you had right after I met Burt. (with a sneaky smile on her face) And its how you met John Hemming, who helped you walk again.   
Syd gives her a confused look.   
Syd: Huh? What are you talking about and who are you?   
Joanie and Jim exchange looks.   
Jim: I'll get Dr. Hopper.   
Jim goes out of the room to get Dr. Hopper.   
Casey turns to Joanie.   
Casey: What's going on?   
Joanie: I have no idea.   
Then Dr. Hopper enters with Jim.   
Dr. Hopper: Jim will you please take everyone out of the room while I examine her?   
Jim: Sure. Come on everyone.   
The group follows Jim out the door so that the doctor can examine Syd.   
Outside Syd's hospital room:   
Casey: Why is she so out of it?   
Christy: Hello, she just woke up from a coma.   
Joanie: Girls that's enough, now please stop fighting.   
A few minutes later Dr. Hopper comes out of the room.   
Dr. Hopper: I'm afraid Syd is suffering from amnesia.   
Joanie: What's that?   
Jim: Syd has no memory of what happened or who she is or who we are.   
Casey: (panicked) Is she going to be OK?   
Dr. Hopper: Its hard to say. We need to get her into physical therapy as soon as possible. She may have a longer recovery time because more of the brain has been affected by the swelling. I'll do a CT scan tomorrow. In the mean time why don't you talk to her, surround her with familiar things.   
The group nods and Dr. Hopper leaves to tend to other patients.   
Christy: Now what?   
Joanie: Well we do exactly what Dr. Hopper said, we tell Syd all about her life.   
The group walk into Syd's room, she's asleep and a nurse is checking her vitals.   
Jim: I think we'd better wait until tomorrow. Joanie why don't you take the girls home and I'll stay with her.   
Joanie nods.   
Joanie: Come on let's go, Syd isn't up to talking tonight anyway.   
Casey and Christy follow Joanie out of the room and toward the car.   
At the house:   
When they get home the girls go straight up to their room.   
Casey: (sits down on her bed) I kept praying that this day would come.   
Christy: I know! I'm just glad that Syd's ok.   
Casey: Well she might not remember who she is or any of us but at least she's awake.   
Joanie pops her head into the room.   
Joanie: Hey I'm going to go get Hannah from the babysitters.   
Christy: OK. We're just gonna start on our homework.   
Joanie: Good deal. Oh and if dad calls tell him where I'm at Ok?   
Casey: Sure. Be careful.   
Joanie: Don't worry I will.   
Joanie leaves to go get Hannah.   
  
Set: Hospital next morning  
  
Casey, Christy and Jim are sitting beside Syd's bed when the door opens.   
They turn to see Danny and Alannah.  
  
Christy: Hey! What are you guys doing here? It's like, 5 in the morning!  
Alannah: We wanted to come visit you and Dr. Hansen.  
Danny: We didn't want you to be without your friends.  
Jim: Well, I'm going to let you three visit with Syd for a while. Casey and   
I are going back home.  
Christy: Thanks Jim.  
  
Jim and Casey say goodbye to Syd and exit scene  
  
Danny: So, how's she doing?  
Christy: She woke up yesterday, but she can't remember anything.  
Alannah: Oh wow. That sucks.  
Christy: Yeah. We're supposed to be surrounding her in familiar things to   
help bring back her memory, but I'm not sure what to do.  
Alannah: Well, when my older brother was in an accident, he lost his memory   
too. We just brought him things, like his soccer jersey, his trophies, etc,   
and eventually he remembered.  
Christy: Alannah! You're a genius!  
Alannah: I know.  
Danny: So, what are you going to bring in?  
Christy: Well I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out later.  
Danny: Hey look! Dr. Hansen's waking up!  
  
Syd wakes up.  
  
Syd: Wh... who are you?  
Christy: Syd it's me. Christy. Remember we... met yesterday. These are my   
friend, Alannah and Danny.  
Danny: Hi Dr. Hansen.  
Alnnah: Hi.  
Syd: Hello.  
Danny: You don't remember this, but you're my doctor.  
Syd: I am?  
Danny: Yep. I was supposed to have an appointment with you this week, but I   
guess that's been called off.  
Syd: (laughs) Yeah. I don't think it would be a good idea to be your doctor   
right now. i wouldn't know what I was doing.  
Alannah: You're a lot of people's doctor. Everyone respects you, Dr. Hansen.  
Christy: Yeah. You were a plastic and reconstructive surgeon in LA. You came   
back from LA for your sister's wedding. Then your mom died and you stayed in   
Providence to help take care of your family.  
Syd: I don't remember that.  
Christy: It's okay Syd you'll remember on your own time.  
Syd: It's so hard not remembering you, or me, or anything else.  
Christy: It'll be okay Syd. I promise it will.  
Syd sighs.   
Next day: Hansen house:   
Christy, Casey, Joanie and Jim are in the kitchen eating breakfast before leaving to go to the hospital.   
Joanie: So what did the doctor say yesterday dad when you went back to the hospital?   
Jim: He said that Syd could come home in about a week. He wants to run more tests to see which area of the brain was affected most.   
Christy: Can we skip school and go see her?   
Joanie: Syd would kill me but since she doesn't remember anything I guess it would be ok. Hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving in forty five minutes.   
The girls run upstairs to get dressed.   
At the hospital:   
Syd is asleep but awakes when she hears the door open.   
Joanie:(whispers) Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.   
Syd: Its ok.   
Christy goes over and gives Syd a hug.   
Christy: How are you feeling?   
Syd: Tired, bored and totally confused. Other then that I'm great.   
Casey and Christy laugh.   
Syd notices Casey.   
Syd: Who are you?   
Casey: I'm Casey, Christy's sister.   
Syd nods.   
Then Dr. Hopper comes into the room.   
Dr. Hopper: Syd how are you feeling?   
Syd: Ok. Sore and very confused.   
Dr. Hopper: Don't worry your memory will come back but right now I want to talk to you about getting into some therapy. Sometimes patients in a coma have side effects, like the one you experienced when you crashed into the tree.   
Syd nods.   
Syd: I'm sorry I don't remember.   
Dr. Hopper nods.   
Dr. Hopper: Its ok I don't expect you to remember right away, it will take some time.   
Syd sighs.   
Syd: I just wish I knew how much time.   
  
That night: Syd's hospital room.   
Jim sits with Syd, talking to her, showing her pictures of the family.   
Syd: (crying) I just wish I could remember who I am, who you are, who Casey and Christy are.   
Jim puts an arm around Syd.   
Jim: I know sweetie but you will and we'll help you, in any way we can.   
Syd smiles and wipes her eyes.   
Syd: Thanks.   
Then the phone rings and Jim reaches for it.   
Jim: hello? Oh hi Joanie...yeah....ok....just give her some TYELONAL and put her in a bath. OK, bye.   
Jim hangs up the phone.   
Syd: Who was on the phone?   
Jim: Your sister Joanie, her daughter Hannah is sick.   
Syd: I'm an aunt?   
Jim: Yes. Maybe I better let Joanie tell you all that.   
Syd nods. She lays down and is soon asleep.   
At the house:   
Joanie puts Hannah in a bath and gets her dressed. Her fever has gone down some, making Joanie feel a lot better.   
Casey comes into Hannah's room where Joanie is trying to get Hannah to sleep.   
Casey: How is she doing?  
Joanie: Better. Thank God.   
Casey smiles and gives Hannah a kiss on the cheek.   
Casey: Night bug.   
Hannah laughs and gets into Casey's arms.   
Casey: I'll put her down if you want to go relax?   
Joanie: Thanks Case. You can read to her if you want but she needs to be in bed soon.   
Casey nods.   
Casey: OK.   
Casey sits down with Hannah and begins reading to her   
After Casey gets Hannah to sleep she goes into the room she shares with Christy and finds Christy sitting on the bed reading.   
Casey: Syd looked good today.   
Christy looks up from her book.   
Christy: Yeah she did. I just hope she will remember soon.   
Casey sits down on her own bed.   
Casey: Me too.   
Next day: Syd's hospital room:   
Casey comes in at two thirty, right after school gets out to find Syd sitting up in bed reading.   
Casey: Hey! What are you reading?   
Syd looks up.   
Syd: I have no idea, Joanie picked it out for me. She said I'd like it but so far its just plain boring.   
Casey laughs.   
Casey: Well any medical journal would be boring to me but I'm surprised its boring to you, you love stuff like that.   
Syd give her a confused look.   
Syd: I do?   
Casey: Yes.   
Syd tries to think.   
Syd: I don't remember.   
Casey: That's ok, you will in time. I brought something I want to show you.   
Casey pulls out Christy's medical chart from her backpack.   
Syd: What is it?   
Casey: I had Izzy, your co worker at the clinic get this for me so I could show it to you.   
Syd: Wait, I own a clinic? Wait, I think some kid named Danny told me I was his doctor.   
Casey: Those were Christy's friends.   
Syd sighs and leans back on the bed.   
Syd: I'm never going to remember anything.   
Casey puts a hand on her shoulder.   
Casey: Yes you will.   
Syd: Everyone keeps telling me that and I'm not remembering anything. I know what you're going to say, its going to take time.   
Casey: Yes it will.   
Then they hear a beeping sound.   
Syd: What is that?   
Casey goes over to the table and picks up a purse. She digs into it and pulls out a beeper.   
Casey: Joanie must have brought your stuff last night or something.   
Syd: What does it say?   
Casey reads the number on the beeper.   
Casey: I don't recognize the number. Maybe it's a wrong number or something.   
Syd nods.   
Syd: Don't worry about it.   
Casey puts the beeper back into Syd's purse.   
Casey: Christy should be getting here soon.   
Syd sits up.   
Syd: I'm so sore, it hurts to move.   
Casey: That's why you need therapy.   
Syd gives her a look.   
Syd: And you know this because?   
Casey: Because I've been around you long enough to know what you tell people and you always tell them what they already know, and you always medal into everyone's business.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: Now your making things up.   
Casey: I'm not making things up, I swear.   
Syd: Yes you are.   
Casey: No I'm not, it's the truth, ask Joanie or Robbie or your dad or anyone. You always stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. But of course you always get the patient to cave.   
Syd laughs.   
Syd: I'm not listening to you anymore.   
Casey sits back in her chair.   
Casey: Fine then don't.   
Then the door opens and Joanie walks in.   
Joanie: Hey Syd how ya feeling?   
Syd: Confused. She keeps telling me that I get into everyone's business.   
Joanie: You do. You're a doctor, that's what you do.   
Syd sighs.   
Syd; Arrg.   
Joanie sits down beside Casey in the other chair.   
Joanie: Don't beat yourself up Syd, you'll remember.   
Syd gives her a look.   
Syd: I will never remember Joanie, I don't even know who you are except what everyone has told me.   
Joanie sighs. She wishes there is something she can do for her sister.   
  
Hospital next day  
  
Syd is sitting up in bed reading a book when Casey enters the room.  
  
Casey: Hi.  
Syd: (looks up) hey.  
Casey: How are you doing?  
Syd: well, i can't say fine, but decent.  
Casey: Yeah. (laughs) I would've been here sooner, but the dog got into the   
trash and i had to pick it up.  
Syd: (laughs) Oh that Fearless.  
Casey: (shocked) What?  
Syd: Hmm?  
Casey: You said Fearless.  
Syd: That's his name, isn't it?  
Casey: Yeah but we never told you that.  
Syd: (excitedly) What?! oh my gosh Casey! i remembered something! I   
remembered!  
Casey: You did! I'll call the nurse.  
  
Runs out to get the nurse  
  
A few days later:   
Christy walks into the room to find Syd up and walking around, ready to go.   
Christy: Are you ready to go?   
Syd nods.   
Syd: Am I ever. I just want to thank you.   
Christy: For what?   
Syd: For helping me get my memory back.   
Christy smiles.   
Christy: No problem.   
Then Joanie, Casey, Jim and Robbie come into the room.   
Jim: Lima Zane service.   
Syd: Hi dad.   
Jim: Ready to go?   
Syd: Yes!!!!!  
The Hansen family walks out of the hospital, hoping to never return anytime soon, well maybe except on business but as far as Syd is concerned she hopes it will be a while.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
